Artists' Love
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxHibiki Storybooker Mari's oc, Mana first meets Hibiki, and also hateful Jenny in this. Oh great a love rival.. Well, Mana gets in a pretty bad situation with Jenny, at maybe the cost of this young artist's life. Find out if she wins Hibiki or if she ends up dead.


**(I do not own anything but the plot. Storybooker Mari owns her OC Mana)**

**. . . **

The girl with the black scarf and blue eyes walked as she wrote her latest master piece. As her hand worked fast, her brain worked faster. After a sigh of relief, she said cheerfully. "Finally... It's done.." She gave a huge smile to her work and initaled it MF for Manami Fujiishi.  
Mana was so excited that she almost didn't realize that someone was talking to her. "Hm?" She asked the blonde near a tree. "Can you please repeat that?"  
The blonde introduced himself as Hibiki Lates. "What wonderful day it is today.. Don't you think so Miss..?"  
"Manami.." Mana said with a slight smile. "O-or Mana, which ever one's fine."  
Hibiki flashed her a grin. "Mana, what a unique name... A marvel at least."  
Mana blushed a tomato red. "Oh. No-no one has said that to me before." A finger picked up her chin, on the other end of it Hibiki studied her.  
Hibiki smiled warmly. "My oh my." His smile disappeared. "You're dreadfully freezing. Come with me to Blue Pegasus, until this blizzard is over." He drapped an arm over her shoulders. Mana bit her lip. It was indeed cold. She just remembered that and shivered.  
Hibiki frowned. "My Mana, your lips are purple." They reached a building, Blue Pegasus Guild. In they went, and Hibiki told her to stay seated. "Do you want hot chocolate?" Mana nodded.  
He left and came back with the hot beverage and another blonde boy. "This Eve Tearm, a member of this Guild, same as me." Hibiki said, smiling a bit.  
Noticing Eve had a blanket, Mana let him put it over her. Shivering, she thanked both. She sipped her drink as they went out of the room.

Outside the room, Hibiki smiled back into the room, but Mana couldn't see. "Eve.. I got a keeper-"  
Eve blinked. "But Hibiki, you have to share.."  
Hibiki smiled. "Not this one. Sorry Eve, however you can have Jenny if you like." Eve tensed, but Hibiki waved a hand. "Enough. I found her, she's mine. No more of it."  
Eve sighed. "Jenny's not going to like it."  
"Jenny's not going to like what?" The two turned towards the feminine voice and to their dismay Jenny was there, hands on hips and without that smile she usually would have. "What am I not going to like?" Her blonde her bounced in their locks as she looked in the doorway.  
Jenny blinked, wondering if her blue eyes were deceiving her. She turned away. "Hibiki, Eve better of brought her here."  
Hibiki sighed. "Jenny, you are beautiful.. That means anyone will be lucky to have you-"  
Jenny's face brightened and kissed his cheek. "Awwww."  
"But."  
"But?" Her happiness diminished.  
"I think we should be with other people." He smoothed back his hair. Eve facepalmed.  
Jenny frowned and stomped off, unsure if she should hit him or Mana. Her purple revealing dress trailed behind her as she disappeared around a corner.  
"Sleep with one eye open now Hibiki.. or Mana." Eve said and shook his head. "It would have been easier to say I brought her home.." He walked off. Hibiki sighed.

Hibiki was now in the room with Mana, with a smile on his face. "Enjoying it?"  
Mana nodded. "Thank you, but I need to go." She gave a tiny frown. "It's that I'm late.. And running low on paper." She paused as Hibiki sucked in a breath. "I'll come back later tonight." She fixed her black and white striped fingerless gloves, and got her things together. "I promise,"  
Hibiki sadly watched her leave through the front door and sighed. He sat in a chair, somehow opening his eyes to see Karen bringing in another guy. "I got bored with the other one," she would always say. She disappeared around a corner then Eve cracked open the front door. "Wow it's really coming down now.. I wonder why Jenny went out."  
Hibiki stood up abruptly. "What?" Eve went to repeat himself, but Hibiki ran out the front door. He knew Jenny was stirring up trouble for Mana. He didn't want her to end up hurt.. or worse dead. He raced, barely seeing their footsteps. Soon he would lose them.

Mana looked behind her once again; she kept hearing things: snapping branches, grunts, and perhaps growls. Maybe she was going mad. It has only been less than a half hour, am I really going mad so soon?! She kept thinking to herself over and over again, until she got sick of hearing it. She growled, turning around. "Show yourselves! I know you're back there!" Her eyes were narrowed, teeth clenched, and her chest huffed in and out fastly.  
A bush rustled and a rabbit hopped out and after it was a wolf. They disappeared into the snowy fog environment. Mana sighed in absolute relief. That meant she wasn't crazy and that no one was following her. She was her normal self, grinning from ear to ear. See I'm not mad, not at all! She smiled to herself.  
A voice came from behind her. "He's mine..." Then a type of knife went to Mana's neck. Mana gasped, seeing who it was. Jenny smirked. "Happy to see me Mana?" She sighed, taking the knife away with a sigh. "Sorry my old friend, but He has grown attached to you.. I can't let that go any further."  
Mana frowned. "Jenny why, you're my friend, and Hibiki shouldn't come between us.." She paused, getting into a crouch as she saw the newcomers. "What?"  
Erza, Karen, Natsu, and little Wendy was there. Mana thought Jenny had brought them, but she saw Hibiki come up behind them. "I will not fight you if I don't have to Jenny. However, I'm only saying this once.. Back away from her."  
Jenny frowned. "Hibiki.. I can't. I just can't. I love you dearly-"  
"Then stop this before it gets ugly." stated Hibiki, eyes narrowed & truly not himself.  
Jenny sighed. "No Hibiki.." She saw Karen and Erza and smiled. "Oh Erza, don't you distrust Mana?" Erza almost tensed a bit. Jenny nodded. "And Karen, aren't you my friend as well?" Karen nodded. "Then why don't you join me.. Before she takes everyone else with her, everyone dear to your hearts." Jenny stated with false tears.  
Erza stepped forward. "I suppose you're right.." Jenny hid a smirk and frowned.  
Wendy gasped, covering her mouth just as Natsu blinked. "Erza? She's-"  
He was cut off by Hibiki, who coldly said. "Jenny. You indeed crossed a line by doing this." There was a bright light exploding from Jenny that made Hibiki scowl. She was changing to her Battle Form.  
The light diminished as Jenny had on a scowl of her own. "Sorry Hibiki, but I'm saving you." She ran at him, but Hibiki's Archive Magic came visible as she shot backwards: the Force Blast move. Jenny stood up and huffed. "No."  
Hibiki used Telepathy to communticate with Mana, who looked a tiny bit frightened. Mana, come here. You'll get out okay.. Someone will get her first. He said through his mind to hers.  
When Mana nodded, she cautiously moved towards him. Jenny growled. "Oh no you don't-" She shuddered, flashing back to her normal form, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Erza had pushed a pressure point, Hibiki strictly told them to not hurt her too much.  
Natsu grinned. "I knew that wasn't you." Erza gave him a tiny nod back, complementing, "She now will think it is a dream, most likely, but have Eve be there when she wakes up."  
Hibiki nodded, picking up Mana. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." He murmured in her ear; she could even feel his breath on her earlobe. He gently kissed his Mana. Mana kissed back. They others left, not wanting to intrude, but Karen took Jenny back to Blue Pegasus.

Opening her eyes, she screamed in anger. "WHY?! Eve.. It was horrible, Hibiki has chosen someone else." Jenny sniffed, a tear rolling downwards.  
Eve wiped it for her. "Oh Jenny, no need to cry, there's many fish in the sea. I promise you'll meet the right one soon-" Jenny hugged him, saying, "Thank you..." She somehow feel asleep on him, oddly. Eve smiled down at her; Jenny would be alright after all.

Mana smiled up at Hibiki as he held her close. "Hibiki, stop it." She giggled and kissed his cheek.  
Hibiki smiled. "My Mana, I struck happiness with you." He recited a poem he had heard, but messing it up. He cleared his throat. "I don't really know that one though, but it was good and true." Mana laughed. He blinked. "Wh-what?"  
Mana's face perked. "Oh my Hibiki, I do treasure that one myself, since it is the one I wrote." Hibiki blushed, having not realized this. Mana's face went slightly pink as he bowed to her as she was wonderful at everything.  
"Hibiki my dear... You are sunshine all day long... I truly love you..." She said it as a haiku (5 syllables, 7, 5)

_` El Fin `_


End file.
